Il-Nyarzuthoph
|rōmaji=Iru Niyaruzūtōto |type=Caster Magic Forbidden Magic Black Arts Subspecies Magic Eye Magic Slayer Magic Devil Slayer Magic Supplementary Ability |user=Dark Mages Certain Devil Synchronization Users Demons }} Il-Nyarzuthoph ( , Iru Niyaruzūtōto; lit. "Wicked Eye Inception of the Formless Demonic God") is an eldritch ability that's existed since time memorable, achieved by those who've, in the words of its users, "traversed and fully understood the very depths of the magical abyss"; to this extent, one can consider it to be a "form of understanding" — though involving territories outlawed by the laws of the magical world. Since it usually synonymous with , it's considered to be a form of the Black Arts. A Forbidden Magic, it's considered to be a Subspecies Magic of Eye Magic — as it works in the same way; interestingly enough, despite it being used by extremely powerful Dark Mages and Demons alike, such an ability is also exhibited in the forms of certain Devil Synchronization users. This is rather typical given that such a form is basically demonic in composition, an ironic twist for Exorcist Mages — their purpose is to purify such entities. To this extent, it's also considered to be a supplementary of Devil Slayer Magic. Such mages often refer to this magic as the Evil Eye (邪眼, Jagan), alluding to its sinister nature. Overview Magic comes in many forms, born out of the imagination of humans to serve various purposes; it's for this reason that it's one of the most powerful tools under the command of humankind. However, like all things, it can be used either for good or for evil, depending on what the caster has in store. In the case of Il-Nyarzuthoph, it's meant for sinister purposes, as it molded from the very darkness itself; while its origins unknown, it's said to have been conceived around the same time as Devil Magic during the Dark Ages of the Magical World. It was a time where mages were creating magic for the sole purpose of breaking taboos to further evolve mankind or totally destroying and/or subjugating those they deemed weaker, making themselves look stronger in comparison. It was also in this time where Demons were commonplace and the use of Devil Slayer Magic and the Black Arts were used by the majority of the general public, albeit unaware of the effects it would inflict on users after prolonged usage. It was the only known methods that were most effective in combating the various threats that plagued humanity in such a turbulent and violent era of history. In most religious beliefs, certain symbols are used to represent various deities and other entities; in some sense, this is where certain forms of magic derive itself from, being of higher power will most likely be mimicked to a degree by those lower than themselves. From what can be interpreted, Il-Nyarzuthoph takes the form of a third-eye, something that relates to the demonic side of mysticism and other occult worship and seen as an omen of destruction in most cultures, groups, and societies. Dark Mages took advantage of such a superstition to mold it into a conceptual weapon using their knowledge of the arcane and demonic forces that had forever plagued their realm. It's said to have taken many years to perfect this unique form of magic; only by understanding the physiology of Demons and Devil Slayers that the magic was perfected and used. Its effects were considered sinister, as it not only boosted their capabilities greatly, but allowed them to not only manipulate Magical Barrier Particles in large quantities, but it also allowed the caster to corrupt the minds of their victims — driving them to the point of insanity and unlocking their "inner darkness". However, like all form of the Black Arts, it also had its backlash, inducing the same effects on the caster as it did on the victims. It was locked away for a prolonged period by its users until it was re-discovered by the Devil Slayers, who saw use for such a technique in order to control the rampant aftereffects that were inflicted on them from their various Devil Slayer Magic-based abilities and transformations. They unearthed the mechanics behind Il-Nyarzuthoph, seeing how it had to use demonic elements for its functions, not surprisingly. Using the same mechanics to masterfully control their respective styles, they converted the evil energies of produced by the third eye into something of a suppressant/limiter, affecting the lingering Magic Barrier Particles in their bodies that were slowly transforming them into the very creatures they mercilessly hunted. It proved to be most effective in Devil Synchronization, which served as the main crux for such rampant problem; thus the ability's usage was then restricted to that particular transformation. Even today, the technique still thrives amongst Devil Slayers; however, it also started to be used once more by Dark Mages, albeit ones of incredible power — having the will and capability to withstand the corruption it wreaks upon its casters. Typically, this served as a natural ability to Demons and evil entities, being the very embodiments of corruption and vice itself, thus considered to be second-nature to them. Il-Nyarzuthoph is an incredibly dangerous ability that allows one to conjure the "evil side" of magic through the usage of a third-eye appearing on the caster's forehead; the shape of the eye varies from caster to caster, each one denoting to the type of evil hidden within the mage. It's said that those possessing multiple eyes are considerably rare, hinting to the amount of evil hidden within the beings. Typically, such a trait is common to Demons, as they embody evil itself. In order to call forth the third-eye, one has to tap into their "inner darkness" — the vice they consider to be the most prominent, letting it fuel their heart. This basically emphasizes the 'magic=feelings' concept, as one's own emotions fuel the power of their magic. Their vice then "infects" their magical power, changing its signature and making it more erratic. It's here that they manipulate the chaos influencing their power, directing it and compressing it to their forehead. It's here that the corrupted energies take shape, causing it to affect the very molecules of the forehead — creating a slit in the skin and causing the third-eye to burst forth. As aforementioned, the third eye has a sinister feeling to it, causing those that lay bare to its gaze to naturally tremble in fear. The sclera of the eye is pitch-black, a symbolism for corruption and evil, while having golden eyelids that serve as the eye's borders. The powers of the eyes are rather basic; while it mainly serves as a form of power-up, constantly absorbing the ambient source of eternano in the atmosphere to boost the mage's physical and magical prowess by great degrees, it's true terror lies in its hypnotic and mental abilities, which serve as the basis for its title of "Evil Eye" (邪眼, Jagan). It's able to send out certain magical frequencies that can't be detected by the naked eye that spans over a vast area; said frequency is derived from the corrupted source of magical power empowering its being, thus is considered to be naturally lethal. As magical energy signatures each have a different wavelength, it's difficult for one frequency to synchronize with the other — leading to interference between the two or total nullification. However, in the instance of Il-Nyarzuthoph, it's able to synchronize and "overpower" all others because of its overbearingly corrupted nature. Thus, anything the frequency emitted by the eye makes contact with automatically responds and perfectly synchronizes in a timely fashion. This serves as a link between the caster and the target(s), allowing for the former to "infect" the latter. By manipulating the synchronized frequencies, the caster is able to make the victim perceive anything they desire. Typically, as the magic embodies evil, the illusions and hallucinations that the target experiences are similar to a nightmare, enacting on the mental fears that they may have hidden deep-down. It's possible to utilize this ability as a form of mind control, as the caster can override and implant mental commands into the opponent's cranial nerves and various areas of the brain, such as the frontal lobe and the hippocampus, turning them into mindless minions. Magic Barrier Particles are a major part of this ability, as they are typically viewed as a "form of evil"; due to the ability's origins, it affords the user to manipulate them in large quantities via. the same wavelength method that's aforementioned. While such particles serve as a natural bane to magic, thus allowing its users to overpower and easily kill mages with strict ease by shaping and molding it in any form they desire, it's most beneficial to Devil Slayers — especially when utilized in-tandem with Contract — furthering the transformation's duration, or Satanvelos, which boosts the user's element with said substance, making it considerably stronger than prior. One of the most notable aspects of the eye is the visage seen whenever its employed. It's said to take on the form of a massive blob of black demonic energy while having a unique magical seal around its person, its pattern based on the lunar cycle; though the purpose being unknown, it's utilized as a form of intimidation, suppressing the will of its victims and making them easier to manipulate. It's most effective when employed alongside Iniquitous Karma — a passive form of "Killing Intent" that's felt whenever Devil Slayer Magic is used whilst under a strong influence. This once again makes reference to the evils contained within the eye. Like all transformations and abilities, this eye has a set standard of faults and liabilities, especially when its constantly relied on; as aforementioned, it corrupts the minds of its users in the same way as its victims should it be used for prolonged period, turning them into uncontrollable monstrosities. As it embodies evil itself, its most susceptible to magic that "purifies"; this is due to it being of demonic origins, thus would naturally share the same bane as such creatures. Ironically, such an ability is susceptible to Devil Slayer Magic itself due to the eye's influence partially turning the user into a Demon during its activation period, even if their overall prowess has been enhanced by great degrees. Lastly, it can be encountered by other forms of Eye Magic or even another user of itself, as the frequency it produces is near identical to the ones utilized in such a magic category. This basically makes the ability useless against such mages. Trivia *The name of this magic is based on two sources: Il-Illah, the formless god of Alma-Torran from the series, Magi, and Nyarlathotep, the primordial demonic entity of chaos and the grandfather of the infamous Old One, Cthulhu from the Cthulu Mythos of the eldritch horror author, H.P. Lovecraft; the overall capabilities are leaning towards the latter. :*To be honest, such a third-eye was also based on the ones seen in Djinn Equip from the aforementioned anime/manga series, the author theorizing that such a trait is related to the Magi itself. *To an extent, this is also based on Hiei and his infamous Jagan Eye seen in his demonic form from the series, YuYu Hakusho. *While the power of the is something seen in many religious beliefs and integrated into various anime/manga because of its representation, the connotation in this case is inverted — making it more demonic than the norm. In this case, the use of the third eye is based off of one of the various forms of worshiped by the . Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Abilities Category:Black Arts Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Eye Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Devil Slayer Magic Category:Under Construction Category:Supplementary Magic Category:Olphion Completed Gallery